


Betrothed Because My Father Was a Stupid Bloke

by WolfwithSnakeEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfwithSnakeEyes/pseuds/WolfwithSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry breaks free after Sirius was killed. He has hope again, and is gaining a life he chooses. Now whats going to happen when you mix in Draco Malfoy, a magical adoption, and a contract made under the influence when James and Sirius were 13? Lets find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bugger Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I am not sure I am going to finish the story but I figured I would post it.

“Speech”

_“French”-once Harry understands it better_

_§Parceltongue§_

_Lily speaking ,_ **James speaking**

**Sirius speaking**

* * *

Harry sat on the cool grass as a breeze passed through his hair. The day was nice enough, clear sky evidence of just that fact. Harry’s mood however reflected none of the niceness of the day or even the tranquil calm that was usually came from one such day. No, Harry’s face took on a different kind of calm. The cool calculating calm or a man wronged, of a deadly predator that was just that close to freedom.

You see Harry’s calm stemmed from a great loss on one part and even greater betrayal on the other. Sirius Black—his godfather—was murdered at the Ministry of Magic just recently. This was his great loss. The betrayal, however, came in three parts, which is why it might be considered greater. After the loss Harry had been ushered into the Headmaster’s office, to be guilted by something that was beyond Harry’s own control because he was uniformed and used. Then he was told of a prophecy that stated that either he dies, or he becomes a killer. Betrayal one.

Once released from destroying Dumbledore’s office he had taken to brooding alone, often wondering the castle corridors, only to overhear Hermione and Ron talking off on their own. Not a crime in and of itself. The content of their conversation was though. They wished to pull away from him this summer, _to give him space,_ under Dumbledore’s orders of course. They wished to let him wallow, and get over his ridiculous rage, and come back to them contrite.  Betrayal two. Next however came last, when he had stumbled upon Ginny and her mother.

“Next year Ginny, we shall implement the plan a year early, hopefully before Dumbledore sends him off to slaughter, then you shall be the poor widowed Lady Potter bringing back the family fortune.” Mrs. Weasley said.

“I just didn’t want to be married while still in school, they give you special rooms for that, and there would be a chance at pregnancy. I hate that married witches aren’t allowed contraception; _let magic decide the heir or heirs time to be—_ nonsense and all.” Ginny whined.

“If it happens, we can always terminate,” Mrs. Weasley said softly, patting her daughter on the shoulder. Ginny shrugged away her forehead crinkling.

“I don’t think seduction will work, most likely a potion will be needed, pretty sure he’s bent, caught him looking at Dean’s arse once,” Ginny nodded.

“That shan’t be a problem Ginny dear,” Harry saw her smile at her daughter, “I have a hand at Amortentia.”

Harry stood back away from them, his cloak covering his frame, watching as they discussed his future. A future, that after a while of listening, only these two and possibly Dumbledore, knew was planned for him. Betrayal three.

So Harry sat there on that nice day, calm in a way that was dangerous, and plotted. Only three days of term left… so much to plan, and very little time.

 

* * *

 

Stepping off the train and onto the platform Harry smiled cruelly, before the expression wiped itself from his face. It was time to disappear. He followed slowly behind Ron and Hermione, waiting for the perfect moment. Passing through the portal, he saw the Order surrounding the Dursley’s, and were facing away from him. Ron and Hermione were not paying any attention to if he was following, trusting that he would follow like a good dog. A train to their left was blowing its whistle, and the door just up ahead was beginning to close. He stepped up handing the conductor a piece of charmed paper prepared back at school, before receiving it back and stepping further onto the train. The doo closed, none the wiser. He had already transferred the tracking charms to a sock he tossed into Ron’s trunk on the train.

“Cuttin' it a bit close 'rn't ya lad?” the conductor asked as he ushered Harry onto the train.

“Only a bit, just made it off my other train,” Harry smiled at him.

“Goin’ home then fer th’ summur I take it?”

Harry smiled again, “Yes.”

The man didn’t keep him any longer, ushering him into a lone compartment. Harry smiled at him as the man pulled the door closed and sat back. He had no idea where the train would take him, just needed enough space between him and the Order before he could use the portkey that the goblins had sent him. He would have portkeyed out earlier if it weren’t for the other passenger—a male with blonde hair and wearing a suit—sitting with him the entire ride.

The train stopped three hours later, and using the privacy of the now empty compartment, Harry reached for the pendant around his neck. “Good bye manipulations,” activated the portkey, and he felt the pull just beyond his navel. Then he hit the ground hard.

“’Onestly ‘Arry, Vous êtes une telle chose peu maladroit (you are such a clumsy little thing).” Harry looked up and into Fleur’s face; she smiled down at him, hands on hips. “Que dois-je faire avec vous (what am I to do with you)?”

Harry rose and laughed, brushing off the dirt from his trousers, “Fleur you know the only French I know is ‘permettez-moi de vous pencher sur cette table, il y aura une course folle. 1’” Harry laughed again, “And I haven’t the faintest idea of its meaning, only that you taught it to me and whenever I said it to anyone else that spoke French they blushed and giggled.” Harry shrugged. “’M pretty sure it’s dirty,” he said a lecherous grin spreading his face.

“Ov course I shan’t teach you any more French, ‘ow else am I to talk about you not to your face?” she giggled again. “Now come, come, I ‘ad a room rented for you at the ‘Lune Belle’ for your stay. Dumbeledoor’s men shan’t find you ‘ere.”

“Thank you Fleur.”

Now it was time to get all his vaults transferred over to the Gringotts’ French Branch.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Wiltshire England…

“You’re not serious Mother!” Draco all but yelled at the worn woman sitting in front of him.

“Deadly so Draco,” her voice was iced over.

“B-but what of you?” his voice cracked as he fell to his knees.

“You my dear are much more important to me, no; I shall get you as far away from that mad man as possible, even if it means that I must ask _him_ for help. I fear that he is the only one that can.” Narcissa smiled wanly at her son. The Dark Lord had already asked for him, she couldn’t let it happen; he wouldn’t be made to take the mark because his father was a foolish man with not back-bone.

“Very well Mother.” He looked just as broken as she felt, she thought tiredly.

She got up and glided past her crumpled son to walk to her writing desk. She had a letter to address.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks since Harry had escaped his captors, and he had learned almost too much in such a short period of time.

He had only been out twice since arriving, preferring to study all that he had overlooked in school in regards to his text books, and memorizing it all. On top of that he had been making an effort in French and pureblood customs and politics; Fleur stopping by to test him and tutor him on each subject when she had the time.

His first trip was made to see the Goblins, and transferring his funds and vaults to this branch. This venture probably the most enlightening he had ever had.

Walking into the large black building, the opposite of the branch in London, he pulled his cloak further down, not wanting to be seen. He moved through the crowd with ease, skirting past the large clumps of people huddled together of the newspaper. It seemed news of Voldemort’s revival was now reaching outside the UK proper, at last. Harry did not pause as he approached a goblin’s desk. Though it seemed most other wizards were skirting around him and his space, instead choosing to wait in the atrociously long lines. Harry couldn’t blame them, the goblin a nasty looking thins. His mass was twice that of a normal goblin towering over them by almost a foot, with extensive muscles and many scars. He was more the warrior then a banker. He looked ruthless, and Harry wanted ruthless.

Harry stepped up to the desk, clearing his throat as he glanced at the name plate. It read ‘Krux Metalstalker’. “May I have an audience?” Harry’s voice came out far steadier then he expected. “I have a great many things to discuss, and I wager that I may bring great fortune to your bank if so inclined.”

The Goblin put down his writing and smirked cruelly up at him, “And _who_ are _you_ , to think yourself so important?” Metalstalker sneered.

Harry raised his hood so only the Goblin could see his face before swipping his bangs out of the way. The sneer dropped, “I trust Mr. Metalstalker that we can be discreet. I have many a people looking for me.”

The goblin’s eyes narrowed and held out the goblet atop his desk, “Identification if you please.”

Harry pricked his finger on the side of the jagged edge of the goblet, letting the blood drop into it. Only moments later Metalstalker sneered once more and usher Harry into a room off to the side just behind his sturdy desk. “Great Goblin Bog Bonesnapper shall greet you in a moment. Sit. Wait.” It was a command it he ever heard one.

Harry glanced around the office. It was regal, with dark oak paneling, and a desk to match. Harry sat in the ornate chair noticing the golden bobbles shuffled around the desk. He didn’t have to wait long before a tinier goblin resembling Griphook walked in, a large folder in hand.

“Mr. Potter, of what do I owe the pleasure,” his sneer was almost as great as Metalstalker’s, “in today’s visit. It is of _understanding_ that you are committed to the British branch.”

“That is partly why I am here.” Harry gave away no emotion as he spoke. “The branch my money is currently located is in fact not doing me justice and is in fact under certain persons’ control. I wish to rectify that, hopping that this branch shall uphold certain obligations.” Harry was amazed in his speech. Was this the extent of his slytherin abilities? Why hasn’t he used this before?

“Explain,” Bonesnapper was sitting now, flipping through the folder. It could be seen as rude, but Harry brushed it aside.

“It has come to my attention that I should have been receiving bank statements since I turned eleven, even if I had a magical guardian, which I do not outside of the actual school year, and other documents in regards to my heritage.” Harry took a breath. “I have not received as such. In fact until very recently all I knew was that I only had one vault, the trust vault given to any young pureblood noble on their tenth birthday, of which I happened to receive a year late.”

“To that extent, I also know that no one should have had access to my family vaults, and I suspect that someone has—illegally of course.” The goblin looked up into Harry’s eyes. “Then there is the matter of my parent’s wills, which have never been read; then that of my godfather’s—Sirius Black—that I have yet to acquire.” Harry stopped letting the goblin collect his thoughts.

“And what exactly do you wish for us to do for you?”

“Transfer all my holdings and vaults to this branch.” Harry said matter-a-factly. “Then for either you or one of your most trusted to take hold of my accounts. As well as looking into my parents will, as well as Sirius Black’s.”

A malicious grin spread across the goblin’s face. This would make his career. With the Potter family accounts alone, he would be the most prestiged goblin in ranks of this branch, not to mention the possibility of the Black fortune as well. “I do believe we have business Mr. Potter.” The goblin wrung a bell on his desk before pulling out a piece of parchment. A contract from what Harry could see along with an object Harry was very familiar with: a blood quill.

The Goblin let Harry carefully read over the contract before he signed, while the goblin—Metalstalker—went to go oversee the proceeding in the transferal, while fetching the rest of the documents only the Lord Potter’s and Lord Black’s personal Goblin had privy. Once Harry had signed the paper rolled itself up so tight that it disappeared. Metalstalker walking into the room a moment later.

“They wished not to let the files go, but under legality Ragnok had to release all information to us.” Metalstalker spoke quick and efficient, placing the file on the desk, along with two orbs.

Harry eyed the orbs curiously. Bonesnapper saw this and held it out, “This Mr. Potter are the wills of both your parents and Sirius Black. The first thing we shall do is have them play, and continue from there in proceedings as they can either be detrimental to any plans made now.”

“Aright,” Harry agreed. That was faster than expected. It took the goblins at the other branch ages to even look into anything.

Bonesnapper placed the orb on the desk, activating it with a gobblegook phrase. The orb flashed before brightly before dimming back down to take shape of two figures. His parents. His mother was smiling softly, his father sporting a goofy grin.

 

* * *

 

  
_Harry,_ his mother began, _I am so very sorry because if you are seeing this then you very well may be truly alone. I never wished such a thing on you._ She was crying now. _Now I suppose we shall begin, James._  


His father had sobered as his mother began her speech. **This is the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Harold Potter and Lady Lily Evans Potter.**  


His father stepped up. **I, James Harold Potter, of Godric’s Hollow, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament.**  


His mother then stepped up next to him, clutching his hand. _And I, Lily Evans Potter, of Godric’s Hollow, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament._  


Their smiles softened, and then spoke as one. **_We hereby revoke all previous wills and codicils, unless we die separately, in which there is a separate will of a different standing._**  


Lily spoke now; _we have one son, Harridan James Potter. As a minor custody shall fall to Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather. If he is unable to fulfill his duties they shall fall to Severus Snape, Lord of the Regal Prince Line, Harry’s second godfather._ He could see his father sneer. _If he is unable then any persons stated next are to be considered: Alice Longbottum, Remus Lupin, or Lily’s second cousin Rose Evans. Under no circumstance is Petunia Dursley to receive custody or Molly Weasley. Petunia, is a vile woman and a nasty sister, she would abuse my son. Molly Weasley has been hounding us since the birth of her daughter months previous to set up a betrothal, this is unacceptable._  


James took over then. **We appoint Albus Dumbledore to act as the Administrator of this will, and to serve without bond. Should Albus Dumbledore become unable or unwilling to serve, then I appoint Gringotts to act as the Administrator of this will.**  


**We wish our accounts and holdings frozen until that of that of the time our son is of age or a Lord, unless otherwise stated.**

James rubbed his hands together, Lily smiling at him indulgently. **Now the fun part,** he began. Lily let him pull her close as she took over. _We bequeath the following now to certain parties or persons._  


  
_First:_ Lily began. _To Alice Longbottum as well as their son we give you Elder Cottage; the one with the nice garden, in its entirety. You have been such a wonderful friend Alice, and I hope our sons shall carry on such a friendship._  


  
**Second:** It was James now that spoke. **To Harry I leave the Invisibility Cloak, which he should receive on his eleventh Christmas.** James’ smile widened as Lily elbowed him, muttering, _Honestly James you are going to make him a little trouble maker._  


Lily then turned back and said, _Third: To Petunia Dursley nee’Evans, I give you back the rose hairclips I took from you as a child. I know that it was wrong, but I wanted a piece of you when I went off to Hogwarts, even if you hated me. I wore them almost every day._ James nodded and said, **I tried to hide them from her once in third year, to get her attention o’course and she ripped into me bad… After setting my hair on fire and burning off my eyebrows.** Lily snorted. _They are in my personal vault; the box that they are in shall go to Petunia as well._  


**Fourth: My own personal vault, containing 20,000 galleons shall be transferred over to Remus Lupin. Take care of yourself Remy.**

  
_Fifth: To Narcissa Malfoy I leave the Lily pendant you gave me on my 16 th birthday, to wear until you find another who may just need the pendant, just as I myself needed it at the time. _She glanced up at James lovingly.

**Sixth: To the Auror Department I leave my old Battle Robes.**

_Seventh: To Severus Snape, I leave that plush winged back chair you were so fond of at my parent’s house. I also leave you my personal potions ingredients trunk. Both of which are in my vault._

**Eighth: To Sirius Black I leave our old gag binder. You know the one—to do with as you please.**

_Ninth: To Peter I leave you James’ old racing broom, do with it as you will. I know you hated it as much as I do so go ahead and burn the thing._

  
**Then tenth and lastly: To our son we leave a set number of potions to take anywhere between ages 13 to 17 to remove the blocks we placed on your core and self.** James looked grim. _We are so sorry that we had to do such a thing Harry, but you were dangerous without them. So magically powerful. You could apparate outside of the wards no problem and you were only just under a year old._ **We used the dampeners and blocks so that you wouldn’t be found. As a baby you hadn’t the control to reign in the magic. So we set up a plan.** _Follow the directions sweet heart as the potions shall give you the ability for control slowly. We are so sorry._ They were crying by now, as was Harry.

  
**Now,** James cleared his throat, **the rest and residue shall go to our heir Harridan James Potter.**  


**_We hereby affix my signature to this, my Last Will and Testament, on this the 31 day of July, 1981, at Gringotts, Diagon Alley London, in the presence of the following witnesses:_ **

_Albus Dumbledore_

**_Ragnok Sharptooth_ **

_Alice Longbottum_

**And Peter Pettigrew standing in for Sirius Black**

_Rememberwe love you Harry…_

* * *

_  
_   


They faded out, back into an orb. Harry was sitting back straight in his chair. “That was…” But he didn’t really have anything to say.

“We shall make sure all parties receive the belongings intended to them.” Bonesnapper said. His voice was gruff as he tried not to look at the young man across from him. Harry gave off a sound in agreement. “Are you ready to hear Sirius Black’s Will?”

“Might as well.”

Bonesnapper reached for the second orb placing it just before Harry as he had before. “This one’s password is something from you. The hint is: The only thing you taught me in snake language.”

Harry had to smile at that. Though why had Sirius gone through the extra trouble? _§Harry Potter rocks socks and Sirius never will§_ The language just slide off his tongue like silk. The orb began to glow, before fading into a vision of his Godfather.

 

* * *

 

**Hey Pup, if you are hearing this then I didn’t make it to my next birthday. I am so very sorry.**

**There is something you must know alright. Which you may have guess with my extra measures in regards to my will. I did it because I didn’t want it read without you there. I wanted you to be able to see this for yourself instead of Dumbledore passing it on to you and you not getting the information needed. So right on to business.**

**The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.**

**I, Sirius Orion Black, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this to be my Last Will and Testament.**

**I hereby revoke all previous wills and codicils.**

**My Heir is my Godson, Harridan James Potter. And as the new Black scion and Lord older then thirteen needs no guardian as to the Black Accordance of 1935: The Black Heir that is to become Lord shall be able to gain said Lordship upon his 13 th birthday, gaining full rights to adulthood and all the responsibilities there in, on Ministry Decrees. Happy Hols Harry, you are free.**

Sirius was grinning like the loon he was.

**I appoint the newly stated Lord Harridan Potter Black to act as the Administrator of this will, and to serve without bond. Should Harry become unable or unwilling to serve, then I appoint anyone he sees fit and trustworthy to act as the Administrator of this will.**

Sirius appeared to be turning to ask something.

**What was next? Oh, oh right. Financially Pup, do as you want, though I beg you to invest more into those twins. Their brilliant they are.**

The gruff man laughed at this.

**Right so next I bequeath stuff yeah, that’s a funny word isn’t it. Anyway let’s see.**

**To Nymphadora Tonks I give you 10,000 galleons as the dowry or whatever you never received; then 30,000 galleons to your mother—Andromeda Tonks—for the very same reason.**

**Remus Lupin is to receive 30,000 galleons to be used at his discretion. Moony buy some new cloths… Oh also you get Grimmauld Place, let the wolf run wild on my mother’s portrait yeah.**

**To Hermione Granger I give a book on Etiquette.**

**To Narcissa Malfoy my mother’s old poisoning tea kettle. To help you rid of unwanted company.**

**Fred and George Weasley I give everything I own that has to do with pranking, all of it should be in my vault.**

**Kreature I bid you retirement to the Wall.**

**And lastly the rest and residue are to go to the new Black head and Lord, Harridan James Potter-Black.**

**I hereby affix my signature to this, my Last Will and Testament, on this the 23 day of December, 1995, at London, in the presence of the following witnesses:**

**Ragnok Sharptooth**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

**  
**   


Harry smiled. “Can I have you make sure that this is taken care of as well?”

“Yes, it shall be my pleasure Lord Potter-Black.”

Harry groaned, “That shall get old fast, upside though, I’m in charge of me now, emancipated Lord and all.”

“Rightly so my Lord,” Bonesnapper grinned at him. “If it pleases you we shall go over your accounts and properties. And might I suggest getting an attorney to help you settle all legal proceedings in future. We have a few trusted on staff that may be hired.”

Harry nodded, “That sounds reasonable, alright let’s get this party started.”

Harry walked out of the bank utterly tired, with a new vast knowledge of his accounts, along with his potions he was supposed to take according to his parent’s will. 

The second time Harry had exited his little hotel room was to check out his new home, a 16 bedroom Castle in South West France, a little ostentatious for his tastes but it was either the Black Castle, or 78 bedroom gite that he inherited from the Potter Family. Not really seeing the point of moving into an entirely new bought home since he owned 14 already, he decided to just lump it and move into the monstrosity of a castle.

The castle was fortified with crenelated towers, and lavishly decorated. The ambiance was darker, going along with the Black’s sense of style. It also contained an armory, a fully stocked library, a large kitchen, servant’s quarters, two offices, a billiards room, and a great hall. Surrounding the castle was 165 hectares of land, containing four lakes. He had to higher up to six house-elves to clean and refurbish the place, which was why he still stayed in the hotel. Though from the reports he had received it should be done in the soonest.

Harry sat back from the desk he sat at and smiled. Maybe it was time for a break. He got up and walked across the room divulging himself of his clothing heading for the bathroom. Maybe a long shower would do the trick. He walked into the lavish bathroom and turned on the water. Stepping into the warm spray, Harry let himself relax his aching muscles. The first potions he had taken, took a toll on his body, breaking down some of the blocks placed on his core. Along with the nutrient potion he had taken to correct the abuse done to his body by malnutrition on his relatives’ part, made for an excruciating night, as his freed magic boosted the potions effects. Growing more than a few inches and filling out some will do that to you though, he supposed.

Harry stepped from the shower, toweled off, and headed for the wardrobe in his room. He pulled out some of the nicer robes Fleur had gotten for him and put them on; black slacks and button up shirt with a form fitting calf length robe, along with his black dragonhide boots. Quickly he ran a comb through his hair before giving up on the matter entirely.

There was a knock on the window, making Harry start. Walking over he let the owl in, recognizing it as Bonesnapper’s. He shooed the owl back out and opened the missive. Reading it he could feel a smile spreading across his face.

This was going to be inteesting…

 

* * *

 

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the stately office, Draco beside her, waiting for the man she summoned to make an appearance. The door opened wide, and a goblin walked in. He had a sneer adorning his face as he gazed at them.

“Lord Potter-Black shall be with us in a moment. He has just received the summons.” The stout creatures voice was harsh and gravely. He sat down in a corner seat, so that Harry would know to use his desk to address the Malfoy clan.

“Very well,” Narcissa wanted to sneer but refrained, keeping her face still as stone.

It was only minutes later that the door to the office opened in a flourish, and a regal man glided in. He looked to the goblin and then resumed his walk to the desk left for his use.

Narcissa observed the boy-man, admittedly impressed. She watched him remove his outer cloak and hang it on the back of the chair, before slipping into the seat and placing carefully folded hands on top of the desk.

Draco, beside his mother, was doing much the same. ‘When had Potter changed so much,’ Draco couldn’t help but think. Gone was the sniveling Gryffindor from school, who wore ill fitted clothes and had no awareness of his body or what was going on around him, and in his place was a regal man, who knew exactly how much power they wielded.

“Lady Malfoy, Heir Draco, of what do I owe the pleasure? I’m sure it has nothing to do with what was left you in my parents and Sirius’ Wills.” Harry gave them a brief smile.

“We need your help,” Narcissa began.

“Mother, really-“ Draco jumped up.

“Sit down Draco.” Her voice was hard. “My apologies Lord Potter-Black, my son is still coming to terms.” Harry nodded as he eyed Draco. “The Dark Lord has called upon my son in my husband’s absence, wishing to punish Lucius for his failure.”

“Yes, and what can I do to help you?” Harry leaned back. “I am no longer under Dumbledore’s thumb; I cannot offer you protection in regards to the Order, as we are no longer on speaking terms.”

“We did not come to as a scion of the light, but rather the head of two noble families,” Narcissa cleared her throat. “As my husband is imprisoned, you are now who I fall under in regards to standing, as you are the head of the noble family from which I came.” Narcissa raised her hand to Draco, “I ask not for your protection of me however, I have dug my grave, however I ask for my son.”

Harry gazed at the woman, letting no emotion show on his face, something that he had very recently mastered. “I cannot protect him as Draco Malfoy.”

“I am aware my Lord.” Narcissa smiled. “I do have a plan, would you consider it.”

Harry turned to peer at Draco, “And does he know of your plan?”

“No, my Lord, if he hand, no doubt it would have been trice difficult to get him here.” Narcissa smiled.

“Mother!” Draco turned to her alarmed.

“Let’s hear it then.”

“Very well,” Narcissa smiled. “I wish to adopt Draco through magic into the house of black through Sirius.”

Harry opened his mouth to object, to refuse out right. Draco jumped from his seat leveling his gaze at his mother letting out a cry of indignation. She shot off a spell immediately rendering him silent and still. Draco slumped back and glared at everyone in the room.

“Please hear me,” Narcissa raised a hand to him, “Draco needs this.”

“Very well,” Harry offered grudgingly.

“He would be adopted by Sirius and the three times great granddaughter of Isla Noir, who was disowned from the black family generations back. Sirius was seeing Isla the third at the time, up until he was sent to Azkaban. She had a daughter no one knew of from said relationship because she went into exile the year Sirius was sentenced. She died this last spring. Her daughter would have been tutored, and as the new Black Lord under your charge. Sirius never knew of her, but Drea had died with her mother, so nothing was lost to him.”

Narcissa leaned forward handing a photo of a girl who looked remarkable like Draco to Harry. “That was Drea Isla Noir, and no one knew of her existence or her death except for myself, as I was named the kin to handle such matters for Isla. We were fond of one another when we were young.”

“You wish to change the sex of your son?” Harry asked.

“Oh no, just to dress him as a girl.”

Harry laughed, hard and loud. He couldn’t help it. Harry peered over at Draco, “And what if he grows?” Draco was particularly petite for a man.

“I have already had a healer examine him to determine if that is a possibility. He has reached his maturity. His magic is unique, much like Sirius’ brother Regulus’ in which it feeds off Draco himself, the smaller and thinner he is the more magically powerful he is. The opposite of how your magic reacts if I am not mistaken.” Narcissa gave Harry a benign smile.

“Hmmm… Alright,” Harry turned to Bonesnapper. “Do you have all the necessary things to perform a magical adoption on Sirius’ part?”

“Yes Lord Potter-Black, the ritual will only take a moment to set up and a moment to complete.”

The next few minutes were spent bringing in the blood that held Sirius’ essence and the carving knife. Harry bent down, unbuttoning Draco’s shirt, as the boy sat slumped with rage in his eyes.

“Let’s get this over with before Draco breaks the binding spell and kills me,” Harry muttered. He picked up the knife carefully, hesitating just a moment before carving the ruin into Draco’s chest. He heard Narcissa gasp behind him but ignored it, wishing for the whole thing done and over with. He began to chant as instructed by Bonesnapper and uncorked the vile of blood. The blood shimmered and began to flow out of the vile twist itself before forcing its way into the ruin carved in Draco’s chest.

If Draco could have screamed, he would have the pain far worse than a cruciatis could ever hope to be. Harry watched Draco as he glowed, then passed out.

Harry took a breath, it had worked, and he was half scared Sirius’s magic would have rejected Draco. Seconds later he felt a burn on his left hand, looking down at it, he saw an ornate ring twist itself onto his finger. Frantic he tried to pull it off. It wasn’t going anywhere. Narcissa gasp pulled his attention to her as she looked at her son. He redirected his gaze to the boy and gasped as well as a diamond ring appeared on Draco’s left hand.

“Bonesnapper?” Harry asked in urgency.

The goblin made a sound and snapped, a piece of paper unfurling in his hand. “It appears my Lord that you are betrothed to the new Drea Draco Malfoy Noir. A contract between your father and Sirius Black was made when they were thirteen that their children would become betrothed when they came of age and married before their 21st birthday.”

“Uh…” Harry was shocked, “Then why wasn’t I betrothed to the real Drea?

“My best guess is that Sirius’ magic was unaware of the girls existence, where as it is the reason for young Draco’s existence as Drea.”

Harry sat shocked, “Bugger me.”


	2. Time to Wake up Draco Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter... I do however own the two characters I made up Varrius Absolom, and Ophelia Pompey.

Narcissa smirked as she looked down at her sleeping son. It couldn’t have worked out better if she planned it herself, which she had, most of it anyway. There was no way to predict this actual outcome. Her son was safe, and better yet, was to be safe for the rest of his life, no matter the outcome of the wizarding world. No matter that even if Harry perished under the daunting task she knew he had, her son shall be safe, the widowed Lady Potter-Black with a hand on the Malfoy holdings once Lucius passed.

Her son was safe… That was all that mattered.

Now all that was needed was to prepare him for his next task, his future. He was raised to be a lord, now he shall be tasked with that of a lady’s job. Narcissa smirked, she had always wished for a daughter, even if it was a son in daughter’s clothing.

Turning she walked from the largely ornate room. She made her way calmly down the hall wondering where the young lord ran off to. She turned a corner to make her way to the stair case, thinking he was probably in his office, acquainting himself to his new home. The castle she had to admit was breathtaking.

“Lady Malfoy,” a voice called from behind her. She turned to see the new butler.

Varrius Absolom was a squib in all practicality, finding his living by working for the noble ranks of the wizarding kind throughout France. She had heard wonderful things of his work, and his iron will to run a household steadily. She wondered how Harry had actually come across him. She glided up to the exceptionally tall and lanky man, paying mind to his looks, now that she had an opportunity to be so close. He had naturally tan skin, with black hair cut short and parted at the side and peppered slightly with grey. His nose was the, predominate feature of his face, his lips a hard line below them. His eyes surrounded by little wrinkle, showed his stern nature to all except when it came to Harry. The one time she had met this man before was at a glimpse, as Harry spoke to him, those stern eyes softening. Hadn’t Absolom worked for Harry’s grandfather? Maybe that was how Harry was able to snatch this man from the Macmillan family.

“Yes Mr. Absolom?” her voice was light, and she gave him a small smile.

“The master wishes an audience.” Absolom then turned and began to walk away, leading her to his master. Such a brisk man, she thought. The walked back to where Harry’s rooms, or more accurately the sitting room off the side. Absolom knocked once before opening the door, and bowing, “Lady Malfoy for you my Lord.”

“Oh stop that,” Narcissa held in her smile as Harry didn’t even look up from what he was writing, an older woman standing to his left.

“Apologies my Lord,” Absolom spoke even though he was not sorry, and he would not stop, given the look on his face.

“Let him do his job kindly, my Lord Harridan,” the brisk woman behind him spoke.

“You stop it too,” Harry turned to look over his shoulder at her, “How many times must I tell you to call me Harry, Ms. Ophelia?”

“Just once more, my Lord Harridan,” the woman’s face looked as if it were about to hold a smile, if the crinkle by her eyes was any indication, but she refrained still.

“Harry?” Narcissa broke in.

Harry turned to her. “Oh right, Lady I wish for you to meet Miss Ophelia Pompey, she is much like Mr. Absolom in status.” Narcissa caught his meaning, the woman was a squib or near enough to one. “She is the Governess and Housekeeper of the family, apparently I inherited her from the Potter line. She and her family have been serving us for generations according to her.”

Narcissa looked the woman over. She was roughly in her forties with soft brown eyes, a sharp nose, plum lips and a round oval face. Her hair was curly and pinned up into place, as she held herself somewhere between relaxed and stiff.

Narcissa nodded, “Yes like the Crabbe’s and Goyle’s have been to the Malfoy Lords and Heirs.”

Harry nodded absently. A frown overcame his face, “How is it that I never knew any of this? Utterly ridiculous.”

“You called for me Harry,” Narcissa prompted.

“Yeah, I did.” He had dropped his new speech patterns, falling back on old ones once the whole debacle at the bank started to play out. Narcissa could tell that he was stress beyond measure. Finding out all that had been kept from him, a new betrothal that there was no chance of canceling, a new home to see to, two people he had no knowledge of being under his families order, not only finding him but offering (ordering him to accept their) service. So much had happened to this young man, too much. “How are we going to get rid of Draco?” Narcissa stiffened, “NO-no,” he corrected upon seeing her, “I mean for Draco to live as Drea—my betrothed,” he muttered the last under his breath, slight rage filling his voice, “Then Draco must not exist anymore.”

Narcissa relaxed, “Oh yes, I have already figured as much.”

“As any Lady should,” Ms. Ophelia offered pleasantly.

“Yes, well Draco was awfully fond of dragons, as is his namesake,” Narcissa gave a sad smile, like her heart was breaking, “We knew one was just off the property, and has been since Draco was eight. Draco visited the thing often, when younger, especially when stressed. With the meeting with the Dark Lord coming he had to go visit. But the Dragon was nesting,” Harry winced, knowing exactly how dangerous a nesting mother dragon was, “And well… I found his body, torn and burned almost beyond recognition.” At this Narcissa began to weep.

Harry raised an eyebrow, his governess running to the woman, “Oh my Lady.”

Narcissa straightened, “So I came to Lord Black, who I knew would be housing my niece once removed, as Isla’s mother, Drea’s grandmother married a Malfoy of a distant branch, to bestow the news that her son, if she should have one would be the Malfoy heir.” Narcissa smirked wickedly.

Ms. Ophelia had an arm around Narcissa’s shoulders holding one of her hands.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Narcissa spoke still acting, “I am still mourning you see.”

After a moment Harry rose and walked around his desk, “I am never crossing you Lady Malfoy, _ever._ ”

“As is should be,” Narcissa smirked; “Now none of that, call me Narcissa if you please.”

Harry grinned, “Narcissa then.”

“Do you think it may be time to wake my dearly deceased son and newly made niece?” Narcissa smiled.

“Oh no Lady, let me, it is my job,” Ophelia spoke. “I shall be the one to teach the young master to be a young miss if I am not mistaken.” Her eyes crinkled, she was enjoying herself immensely, though she showed none of this truly.

“He may need to be enervated.” Narcissa spoke.

“I have just enough magic to pull off that trick, though I can hardly do much more.”

“Alright then,” Narcissa turned, “He will need to dress as someone in his station should from now on, at least until he is used to it. And you shall address him as such.”

“Yes my Lady,” she made to bow to her, “The blue sitting room then? Absolom can bring in a light lunch with tea,” she directed to the butler, “Lord Master Harridan,” she bowed to Harry and then made her way from the room.

“Shall we?” Harry asked offering Narcissa his arm.

Narcissa smiled, “Yes, thank you.”

Absolom followed them out of the room quietly shutting the door.

 

* * *

 

Draco woke with a start to a brisk voice.

“Lady if you please, it is time to wake, you are required for lunch in the blue sitting room.” Draco looked up at a curvy woman, her voice soothing, as she tried to user him from the bed.

“Excuse me, but who in the bloody hell are you?” Draco cut at her.

“Now that is no language that a Lady of your standing should use.”

“A Lady of my standing?” Draco asked dazed as he was pulled from the bed.

“Oh yes, Lady Drea Noir, distant niece to Narcissa Malfoy, and betrothed to Lord Harridan Potter-Black.” Ophelia offered amused as she turned from him to rustle through the wardrobe. She pulled out undergarments from a drawer, before turning and pulling open a cabinet to find older dresses, most like Narcissa’s from when she was a teenager.

“Drea… Niece… mother… betrothed?” Draco parroted, not paying whatever the silly woman was doing any mind.

“Yes, yes,” Ophelia parroted right back, “My name is Ms. Ophelia Pompey; I am governess and housekeeper of this family.”

Draco glanced down at the bustling woman who had, he just realized, stripped him. “Hey!”

“Now shall I put these on you or shall you put them on yourself?” Ophelia asked as she stepped back to look her charge over, holding a silver lace thong with frills on the hips.

“Excuse you!” Draco shouted, “I never.”

Ms. Ophelia snapped and the thong was firmly in place. Draco yelled in indignation.

She walked forward, lifting his arms up, “Arms up dear,” she turned to the bed were she laid the cloths, and grabbed something before sliding it onto Draco. It was a silver corset, with minimal padding in the chest to give him shape. She worked fast turning him around and lacing the thing us before he could rip it off. “Deep breathe dear,” she urged, he didn’t have a chance to though as she pulled _hard_ on the laces. He squeaked, and tried to pull away, already too late as the laces were tucked out of reach.

He rounded on her about to scream, she lifted his hands again before he could get a word in edgewise, sliding a slip made of silk over his head. Next she pulled a lilac, chiffon, off the shoulder gown that synched just above the waist with stylized crystals and dark purple amethyst stones that glittered.

Ophelia turned him briskly, placing him in front of a long mirror and sitting him on a chair. She ducked under his dress much to his distress, sliding smooth stalking’s up his legs.

Draco gasped at the picture he made and leaned forward a bit. “I look almost like my mother.”

Ms. Ophelia gave a noncommittal sound and tapped her chin.

“When did my hair get so long?” Draco asked.

“Your mother,” was the only explanation the old crotchety woman would give him.

She surged forward with a brush that appeared out of nowhere, startling Draco, and attacking his hair. She settled on a nice braid that curved and fell neatly over his shoulder.

“There now dear, all we need is shoes.” As she spoke she walked over to the wardrobe once more, pulling out a pair of flats. “I don’t think you’re ready for heels just yet, and we don’t want you to embarrass yourself in front of the Master. He is your betrothed after all.”

She slid the shoes on his feet as he recoiled. “Master? Betrothed?” Draco parroted again. This woman was making him dizzy.

“That’s not for me to answer dear, no come, come.” She urged him from his seat, holding on to his elbow as if to keep him from bolting. Which if she hadn’t then he probably would have bolted.

“What of my mother?” he asked, his voice almost meek, after all her handling.

“She is waiting with the Master; she was the one who ordered this.”

“She…” His mother betrayed him. He walked slowly, the feel of fabric swishing around his legs new, the undergarments uncomfortable, the shoes tight, and his hair entirely too heavy.

He finally let the last images from his memory free from the gates that held them at bay. He remembered his mother asking Potter for help, he remembered his mother’s idiotic plan for him to play that girl, Sirius’ long lost and hidden dead daughter, he remembered her binding him, leaving him without speech. Then he remembered Potter and the ritual, and all that pain. Excruciatingly horrible pain as his mother just sat back and let it happen. She hadn’t looked distressed in the least… though Harry had…

He would have to think on that later, he thought, as they approached an open door.

Inside the richly decorated blue room sat his mother at a small rounded table. There was a man there with wild ebony locks, and a muscled frame, sitting back facing the door. Was that Potter? He was even bigger than the last time Draco saw him. Did he grow by the minute? Draco blinked.

“Draco-Drea,” she amended, “Please join us,” his mother spoke softly, her voice melodic.

Harry stood when Narcissa announced his entrance and turned. Draco approached in shocked silence, Ms. Ophelia still holding tight, his elbow. Harry was so tall! Draco thought. He wasn’t that tall when he left school; only an inch or so taller than Draco himself. Now he stood more than a head taller. Then Harry smiled. Draco sucked in a breath.

No he wasn’t going to go weak-kneed for Potter.

When Harry had laid eyes on Draco, he too had sucked in a breath. Who knew the blonde could be that beautiful. He pulled the chair out next to him an offered it to the young man in the guise of a woman.

“Good evening Dray,” Harry said softly.

“Dray?” Draco reared back.

“I know you probably don’t wish to be called Drea, but if you are going to continue under guise, you need to be her every moment of the day, so I made a compromise with the name. Dray is a good nickname for Draco and Drea.” Harry explained smoothly.

Draco growled, but let Harry push his seat in. “What is this about being betrothed?” Draco got right to the point.

“You and Harridan are to be married… and soon.” She leveled a gaze at Harry. “Before the summers out.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose, “The contract said before we turned 21.”

“If you intend to go to school, then we can’t have Dray sorted into a different house, let alone with a bunch of girls. No, once married, students are allowed private rooms to be together. Lucius and myself used such rooms while he was in his seventh year as I was in sixth. I even kept the room in my own seventh year so he might visit.”

“Hmm…” Harry nodded.

“What!” Draco sounded. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” His mother snapped. “You listen to me,” she demanded. Draco snapped back into his seat as if branded, unknowingly cringing toward Harry. “You are to _be_ Drea Isla Noir, that is _who_ you are now. You shall learn to be the Lady that is Drea, meaning everything from how to put on make-up, how to run a household, how to entertain guests, as well as walk in heels. The only time you are aloud to act as Draco Malfoy is when you are with your fiancé alone in your bedchambers after you are married. Am I understood?” Though phrased like a question, it was in fact an order. Draco nodded vigorously. She knew that while she was here he wouldn’t put up much of a fight; it was after she left that Harry would have his hands full. She sat back and smiled. “I expect grandbabies within the year.”

Harry coughed and choked next to Draco as his eyes bulged.

“E-excuse me Narcissa, but he may be made to dress like a girl, but he isn’t actually.” Harry cut in with a croak.

“Oh dear, hasn’t anyone told you that if the wizard is powerful enough that they may impregnate another magically powerful wizard?” Narcissa smirked. “And as you Harry are probably one of the most powerful wizards to come into existence since Merlin, and Draco is in fact only second to you in power at school, it is entirely possible.” She smiled gaily at them.

“I-Mother,” Draco seethed, “I don’t even find him attractive.”

“Oh,” Narcissa raised a brow, “I know that your preference is toward men, and Harry here is very handsome. You have also been obsessed with him since first year… If that isn’t a crush, then I don’t know what is.”

“Mother!” Draco shot Harry a look, turning red.

Harry laughed, “Stop teasing him Narcissa, and me for that matter. We will both die of mortification before we even have the chance to feel out our feelings for one another.”

Narcissa smiled. “Yes, your right of course.” She sat forward. “You shall be getting married this summer though… and as I said grandbabies in the near future.” She picked up her tea cup and sipped carefully, “Now to lay out your new schedules.” She set the cup down. “To start with, Draco. You shall wake at five in the morning with Miss Ophelia, and she shall teach you how to dress, how to walk, how to do your hair, as well as how to put on makeup. Then you shall attend breakfast no later than seven with myself and Harry. After that you shall work on etiquette and manor of a young lady with me until lunch at noon. Then you shall have free time to spend as you like until afternoon tea. After tea your studies shall take place, then dinner at seven in the informal dining hall unless otherwise stated. After dinner you and Harry shall retreat to a room of your choosing and get to know one another. At ten you shall tire to your room.”

Narcissa smiled, turning to Harry, “Now for you. You shall also wake at five prepare for the day before holding yourself in your office to see to the responsibilities of a lord, I shall instruct you of this until you need no further instruction. Then we shall meet Dra-Drea at breakfast. After breakfast you shall see to your studies, I am sure you have been concentrating on such since the beginning of the summer, to that end I don’t think any farther instruction shall be needed, unless the governess sees fit to instruct you on something specific. Then you shall attend lunch. After lunch you shall also have free time, then tea time then your studies once more. After which shall you attend dinner and then as I stated before retreat to spend time with Drea.”

Harry chuckled as Draco sat back with a huff. “How is it that his studies aren’t dictated?”

“He has been hard at work taking control and learning necessary thing any lord shall need to know since he escaped Dumbledore, and doing a splendid job. You need to have instruction because I know you. You will fight with tooth and nail every step of the way, and if not closely instructed you won’t learn anything. I only have a month and two weeks to whip you into shape.”

Draco’s cheeks turned a violent shade of red. He reached forward quickly grabbing a tea cup and raising it to his lips. No one was fooled, he was hiding.

Harry sat back; Narcissa certainly gave Draco a lashing of words. Nodding he realized his will just concreted in the idea to _never_ cross this woman. He turned his head to Draco slightly, if Draco was going to be even a fourth like this woman in standing then… well… Harry was going to have to guard his loins. Harry shivered. And he was going to be married to the blonde. Now that was an idea he was still wrapping his mind around. He didn’t think he ever would really.

But wait, a month and two weeks?

“Narcissa, a month and two weeks?”

“Two days before attending Hogwart’s and the day of your wedding.” The woman was smug. It made Harry cringe; it was starting to sink in. He glanced at Draco again, by the looks of it; it was sinking in for him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1-Let me bend you over that table, it will be a wild ride.
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.expertagent.co.uk/asp/in4glestates/%7BF711EEA6-B877-497D-81D5-CD7A1548F246%7D/%7Bb6ad8448-edea-4c51-a74c-5be7f734e098%7D/external.pdf
> 
> Above it a website to see Harry's Castle


End file.
